


Омут

by Fausthaus



Category: EXILE THE SECOND (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: не так-то просто стать одним из Секондов





	Омут

— Хиро-сан нам что — не доверяет? — голос Кейджи звучал немного обиженно. — Чем мы такое заслужили?

— Не думаю, что дело в недоверии, — Тецуя задумчиво перебирал кофейные зерна.

— А в чем тогда? — вот от кого Тецуя совсем не ожидал подобного вопроса, так это от Кенчи. Тот уже минут пятнадцать сидел на подоконнике, рассматривая мир за стеклом. — Как нам еще расценивать подобную ситуацию?

— Кенчи... — Тецуя судорожно выдохнул, — о чем ты?

— Мы превосходно справляемся и без Акиры! — Кейджи стукнул по столу так, что кофейные зерна разлетелись в разные стороны, но Тецуя, задумавшись, этого даже не заметил. — Нас не надо усиливать, нам не надо помогать! А если были сомнения в том, потянем мы или нет, то не следовало вешать на нас мальчишек и заставлять распыляться, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на своем. Я понимаю, Акира принесет нам больше устойчивости, привлечет своих поклонников, придаст сил и мобилизует на будущее, но разве мы настолько не стоим на собственных ногах, что нам нужны костыли? — Кейджи в запальчивости споткнулся о стул и тут же пнул его ногой.

— А может, дело не в этом? — негромкий голос Тецуи в наступившей тишине прозвучал оглушительно громко.

— Ты считаешь, это Акире нужна помощь? — Кенчи дышал на стекло и рисовал на нем уроборос. — И это нам придется выступать в роли костылей, трости или даже ходунков?

— О чем вы? — Кейджи недоуменно переводил взгляд с Тецуи на Кенчи и обратно.

— Смотри, — Тецуя силой усадил Кейджи на многострадальный стул. — Ацуши-сан уехал, старшее поколение ушло еще раньше, Экзайла, того Экзайла, который был важной частью жизни Акиры сейчас не существует. Нам проще. И нам, и ребятам из младших групп — у нас всех есть свои дела, проекты, жизнь, наполненная событиями, стремлениями, увлечениями и трудностями. А у Акиры всего этого сейчас нет. Из его жизни выдернули невероятной важности пласт, который просто нечем заменить. Представь, если бы мы уехали, Шокичи и Несмис занялись бы собственными карьерами, и ты бы остался один.

— Я бы просто потерялся, — Кейджи сжал кулаки. — Это все равно, что оказаться в вакууме.

— У Акиры много дел, у него много друзей, но часть жизни словно осталась где-то в другом времени. Та часть, ради которой он когда-то и пришел в Экзайл.

— Он был растерянным, — тихо проговорил Кенчи. — Сначала я разозлился и не сразу заметил, что он сам на себя не похож. Я злился весь наш недолгий разговор, и до твоих слов, Тецу, думал также, как Кейджи. Я специально не замечал совсем непривычного страха в его глазах. Какого-то детского страха и растерянности.

— Обида — страшная штука, — Тецуя погладил Кенчи по руке. — Она не дает мыслить спокойно и видеть то, что существует на самом деле. Но теперь нужно решить, хватит ли у нас сил забыть свои обиды, свои страхи и помочь Акире. Он бы не пришел к нам, если бы еще мог держаться на плаву сам.

— Он вмешается во все, — Кейджи закусил губу. — Изменит наш привычный мир. Уже одним своим появлением.

— Нам будет нелегко.

— Но и ему тоже, — усмехнулся Кенчи. — Мы далеко не подарок.

— Почему когда я думаю, что больше ничего не поменяется, кто-то обязательно вмешивается и заставляет меня снова чувствовать себя школьником в новом классе, где все непонятно и странно, — мрачно пробормотал Кейджи.

— Ну, у тебя есть твои клевые друзья, которые всегда будут рядом, — улыбнулся Тецуя.

— Я позвоню Акире, — Кенчи соскочил с подоконника. — Ему предстоит еще более сложная задача, чем уломать нас.

— Думаешь, он еще не спрашивал Хиро-сана? — Кейджи надкусил обжаренное кофейное зернышко.

— Уверен в этом — он бы никогда не стал обижать нас, пытаясь что-то решить у нас за спиной и навязаться без нашего согласия, — Кенчи потянулся и, развеселившись, наблюдал, как Тецуя стучал по спине поперхнувшегося Кейджи. — К тому же Акира еще не знает, что такое быть одним из нас. Еще посмотрим, выживет ли он в нашем дурдоме.


End file.
